Boomer
Boomer is a female customer who first appeared as a closer in Papa's Wingeria. Appearance Her clothing's color schemes are red, white, and blue, much like that of classic Evel Knievel daredevil clothing. She wears a helmet with a silver translucent mask. The helmet is white with a blue stripe cutting through the middle, and two red stripes accompanying it. A bright blue star is pasted on the side of the helmet. The helmet also has a tiny blue spike. She has a blue star printed on both her sleeves. She also has blue eyeshadow. Flipdeck Info Boomer is a world famous daredevil who performs a wide variety of stunts in Starlight City. As a teenager, she got her start jumping crates on her bike in the dusty streets of Toastwood. Now Boomer holds the record for jumping over a dozen buses on a motorcycle. Her famous human cannonball show draws a massive crowd to the streets of Starlight City each year. Orders Papa's Wingeria *4 BBQ Wings *4 Spicy Garlic Wings *8 Cheese Cubes *Mango Chili Dip *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst *Pretzel Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Fajita Veggies *Chilli *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Hyper Green **Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Pickle *Mustard *Mayonaise *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Blueberry Cake * White Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Powsicle Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle on other holidays) ** Rock Candy ** 3 Candy Rockets (3 Cherries on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Silver Star Sprinkles (Rock Candy on other holidays) ** White Chocolate Star (Cherry on other holidays) ** Cherry ** White Chocolate Star (Cherry on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Powsicle Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Pomegranates *Cherry, Waffle Wedge, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Stellini (Ravioli in other holidays) *Rocket Ragu (Beefy Bolognaise in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *4 Chicken *5 Provolone Stars (Fried Calamari in other holidays) *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Powsicle Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Pomegranates *Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Star with Strawberry Jelly (Ring in other holidays) **Red Icing **Powsicle Drizzle (Vanilla in other holidays) *Blueberry Star with Blueberry Custard (Ring in other holidays) **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Blue Star Sprinkles (Rock Candy in other holidays) *Red Velvet Star Donut with Whipped Cream (Ring in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Cherrybomb Drizzle (Strawberry in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 BlazeBerry Wings *4 Spicy Garlic Wings *8 Cheese Cubes *Ranch *Mango Chili Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Boomer is the first customer unlocked in level 3. Her skill is Gliding and her weapon is a Roman Candle. The candle only stuns enemies the first time. Burger Sliders, Kaiser Onions, and Bacobites are killed with one hit. It cannot be used to stun Bacobars. This ability can sometimes seem like a disadvantage if you don't spam shoot, but it actually gives Boomer a special advantage when fighting Radley Madish and Laddishes. Her stunning candle eliminates the need to jump on Radley to stun him (as the other characters must do on the first section of the fight) and makes it possible on the third section of the fight to continually stun Radley. Because of this, you only have to knock Radley out of the sky once, as long as you hit him fast enough and you play as Boomer. (See Radley Madish for more details on the final fight.) Against a Laddish you will stun it (the only way) and it will fall until it hits solid ground. Then you just hit it again to kill it. Unlockable Topping With Her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Candy Rocket on the first day of the Starlight Jubilee. *In Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Powsicle Syrup. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Rocket Ragu *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with the Star Cutter Trivia *In Wingeria she is the first person to have a double order. *Her favorite holiday is Starlight Jubilee, in Cupcakeria, Pastaria, and Donuteria. She's often set as the representative for the holiday, in a way (she's been in a holiday picture for the 4th of July, its real life equivalent, and is usually unlocked on its first day). *She is the most useful character to defeat Radley Madish. Gallery File:BOOMER_IS_MAD!.png|Boomer is not pleased. File:July4th 2012.jpg|Boomer in the 2012 4th of July holiday picture. File:Zn3fgp.jpg|Akari and Boomer. File:Boomer.png|Boomer 946870_649905105037460_803240278_n.jpg 296213 649905098370794 581801531 n.jpg|Boomer gliding with her cape. Boomer Outfits.png|Boomer in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Radley_Fight.png|Boomer vs. Radley Madish Radley Fight 3.png Boomer Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg MadBoomer.png|Someone made Boomer mad... Boomer in Papa's Pastaria.png Boomer barely seen in the Pastaria cutcene.jpg|Boomer barely seen in the Pastaria cutcene. Perfect Pasta for Boomer.png Perfect Pasta for Boomer 2.png Poor Boomer.PNG|It's kind of upsetting to see the daredevil of all people in distress. Perfect Boomer.jpg|Perfect Boomer bandicam 2014-08-15 22-41-51-439.jpg Fan Images Boomer happy.png|Boomer, by PAPL. Boomer sketch copy.jpg|This is drawn by MintIceCream. Boomer (I don't know if I should be sorry or not...).PNG|Sprite edit by EightballPixels. PokerFace!Boomer.PNG|Another work by EightballPixels. It's based on the PV for the Gumi song Poker Face. Helmetless!Boomer.PNG|EightballPixels strikes yet again. Another sprite edit, this time her headcanon for Boomer without her helmet. the bae.png|Drawing of Boomer by Bluethemoonwolf on dA. rocketcycle header.png|Boomer and Akari, drawn by Bluethemoonwolf on dA. Boomer V2.PNG|EightballPixels Strikes Back! Remake of her very first sprite edit. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:B Characters